The Boy everyone fought about
by Mr Mathias
Summary: A War is close to breaking out. but no World threat, its war between the gods... About WHO gets to be Percy's new parents After Sally and Poseidon both Disown him. Luckily he has Annabeth and Athena to help him finding His new Mom and Dad. Rated M for bad Words and possible sex later on
1. Chapter 1

The boy everyone fought about

I don't own anything all credit goes to Rick

What happens when both camps find out that Sally Jackson and Poseidon doesn't want Percy to be their Son, Naturally a war is close... About who gets to be his new Parents.

Chapter 1

Hello my Name is Percy Jackson I am a 17-year-old who recently was disowned by both my Parents. My mom Sally Jackson wanted to start with a fresh and didn't want to worry about me anymore. so she said I shouldn't bother her anymore.

My dad Poseidon The Greek God of the Oceans also said that he also didn't want to deal with me anymore. so I shouldn't bother him however I could live in Cabin until i have some new Parents then they should let me live in their cabin. After that the rule applies to me if I entered I would be killed he said.

What a day Percy thought how can it be that they after all we have been through they no longer wanted me in their Lives? Luckily I still have Annabeth who can help me, well I might find her now the faster we find out what to do the better for me.

**" Annabeth POV**

I am so happy for Percy I know how much he wanted his parents to be together

It must be what they wanted to tell him, I can't wait to congratulate him.

Seriously of all the things he have been through these times he certainly deserves some happiness. well I better find him and congratulate him.

**" Percy POV**

Hey Seaweed Brain how did your meeting go it came from my lovely girlfriend Annabeth.

Well both my parents disowned me but Poseidon said I could live in cabin 13 until I have some new parents then it's their duty to provide me with a cabin, I told her

**"Annabeth POV**

Wait do you mean that both Poseidon and Sally don't want to have anything to do with you anymore ? I asked fearing for the answer.

" Percy POV

Yes Sally wanted to start with a fresh saying she can't deal with fear every time there is war and I am at the frontlines. and Poseidon just didn't want me in the first place.

So I guess I have to find a new mom and dad I told her.

**"Annabeth POV**

How can this amazing boy just be so unlucky, but I will help him.

Okay Percy here is my idea that we tell my mother about this unique Situation? is that okay with you ? I Asked him

**" Percy POV**

I can't believe she would help me with this, it feels like a burden is lifted

Yes let's get her now the faster I no longer have to Deal with anything related to the Ocean I am happy.

**"Annabeth POV**

Okay at dinner I will offer her some food and ask for help with this situation

oh I feel really bad for you Percy no one should deal with this especially not someone like you, You deserve better hopefully there won't be long before you have a new parent I said.

At dinner

Hello mom I need your help with something unique I said while doing my offering.

well what is it? she asked me mentally. Sally and Poseidon have both disowned Percy which means he has no parents.

Do you know what to do? I asked hoping for an answer.

_**"**_**Athena thoughts POV**

So barnacle Beard disown his greatest gift to the world because he didn't want him

"I need to tell the Council this. How the hell can Poseidon do this to him I know i had my beef with both but Perseus doesn't deserve this kind of crap from both.

Okay Annabeth here is what you do, you go get Perseus and get him to the Athena cabin now.

**"Annabeth **

Okay mom I will do.

Hey Percy my mom wants to talk to you now in the Athena cabin

so come on I said to him

" _Athena Cabin a Few minutes later_

"Athena. Hello Percy I am sorry to hear what your parents did.

No kid especially someone as special as you deserve this kind of treatment

I told him with utmost respect.

**" ****Percy POV**

Thanks Athena it means a lot. I am hoping you can help me with this I said to her.

**"Athena**

Yes Percy I have an idea. I will call a council meeting where we will talk about this

and hopefully someone will adopt you as their son. but in the meantime I have an offer for you? it is simple you will move into Annabeth's room here at the cabin and when you have found your new Parents then you will move into their Cabin.

I know we 2 don't have the best record each other but It's not an issue with you it's just Poseidon I have an issue with that fucking prick I told him.

" **Percy POV**

That was really nice of her. I will take her on her word

Is it alright with you ? I asked Annabeth.

" **Annabeth**

"Wow I can't believe my mother would do this for him.

Yes Percy I am fine with you moving in for a little while

but are there anyone you would prefer adopting you ? I asked him

**" Athena**

" I wonder myself if there is anyone who wouldn't fight to have him as a son

Take a Look at my sister, Even though she hates the male population even she said she would love have Percy as a son. Hell there is going to be war over that poor boy

"I Better warn him and Annabeth about what we gods do when we are wooing them.

Before I call this council meeting I will warn you both, I told them

**" Percy and Annabeth**.

What do you mean with you will warn us? we asked Athena.

Well us gods have a tendency to go overboard when we are wooing things

also because Perseus here saved us time after time it is on many gods Wish list to have Perseus as a son, Athena told us

"Percy

What do you mean? when you said gods where going overboard when showering. I asked very nervous for the answer. Hoping it wasn't as serious as I thought it would be.

**" Athena**

Well they would pop up at anytime and give gifts you can't imagine and be taken out to dinner and be driven around in a limousine. I mean I can't describe the lengths we go to when it is something we want and I can safely say that after all you have done for us Every god will be all over you. so be aware it is also finding the Right Parent till you Percy. also I will suggest that you tell both camps tomorrow so they no longer associate you with Poseidon/Neptune.

In the meanwhile enjoy the rest of the evening.

**" Percy**

Well looks like I am about to be wooed senseless.

My thoughts kept running around what Athena said

That they all would want me as their Son, it meant a lot of gifts

Hopefully they won't start tomorrow I thought because this could end very wrong on so many levels.

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy everyone fought about

I don't own anything all credits goes to Rick Riordan

Chapter 2

**" Athena POV**

How am I going to tell the council? I thought, should I go with bluntly or subtle? ughh it's giving me A headache, this proves why Poseidon is an Asshole he gives us the only respectable man in history and what do he do? He fucking disown him because he is busy, fucking idiot I thought.

I think I'll go with bluntly it's the only way he understands.

Milord you need to call a council meeting now I mentally thought to Zeus

Why is that? his voice came back.

Because Poseidon has disowned Perseus and we are now looking for new parents to him I thought back.

**"Zeus POV**

So my brother disown Percy because he is busy? well that proves he is an idiot I thought to myself, hopefully this means I have Percy as son, I always liked the kid.

Very well Athena Come to the Throne room, and we will sort this out I told Athena.

Honey come here I told Hera. what do you want she said angry.

" I guess she hadn't forgotten that I did something to annoy.

Poseidon has disowned Perseus which mean that he has to find new Parents.

**"Hera POV**

So much brother decides to Disown his son on what grounds? no one would tell me

all I know is that he is an idiot for giving Percy up "I know how much he hates being called Perseus and why we all call him that is beyond me since he hates it. oh well

**"Zeus POV**

Hera I want us to be the parents of Perseus, i told her

But we need to have a plan because we are going to use all the tricks we got

Because Athena and Annabeth is helping find the suited people that can call him a Son , so are you with me or against me? I told her

**"Hera POV**

Zeus of course I am with you for a long time I wanted to call Percy son

and now we have a good opportunity because of that idiot we call brother

But we need to tell the council hopefully we are only ones who want to take him

but I sincerely doubt it, I told Zeus .

**"Zeus POV**

Very well I will Call the Meeting now.

**Hestia/Hades/Athena/Artemis/Persephone/Demeter/Dionysus/Poseidon/****Apollo/Hermes/Ares**.

I mentally called out we are having a Meeting now

1 by 1 they all flashed in some of them grumpy saying they had better things to do

Silence I Shouted. suddenly everyone looked at me, while I smirked

Poseidon it has come for my ears that you and Sally Jackson have disowned Perseus

Is that Correct? I mentally begged the answer for yes for being true.

**"Poseidon POV**

No point in lying it's the truth that matters I mentally thought.

Yes I said. A few days ago I Realized that I don't have the time or Patience to deal with Percy anymore yes I sired him but the ancient laws forbid to basically do anything with or for him so I decided he is better of without me,

Besides he didn't get along with either Triton and Tyson and Amphitrite so there wasn't any reason for me being his father .

and Sally said that every time there is war he is dying of stress because Percy is always at the frontlines and she were pregnant with a new baby so she couldn't handle so she had to let him go, I told the Shocked council.

**" Artemis POV**

So Perseus is up for adoption? well i better play my cards right and he will be my son

**"Hades POV **

So Poseidon gave him up? he has always been and idiot but I better play my cards right though I have a Feeling that everyone is going to be fighting over him.

**"Demeter POV**

Perseus Jackson is going to be the Son of Demeter

**" Athena POV**

incredible I can feel and hear their thoughts how they all want to call him Son

I Thought to myself.

Silence I told everyone who started looking at me with curious looks including Poseidon, I smirked.

I will tell you this I told the council, when Percy came to me for help I decided alongside Annabeth that we would help him find the right suited Gods that will call him Son, Also Poseidon I have decided that Percy should be living in my Cabin but i want you to give him time to get his things out and then you can close the cabin understood I told the shocked council.

**"Zeus and Hera POV**

So we both have to butter her up to let her adopt Percy Hera both thought

Luckily she is my daughter hopefully that gives me a jump in the line? Zeus thought

Very well Athena we heard from Poseidon

He can a 2 weeks to get his stuff out. and only Annabeth will be allowed into the cabin We heard from him.

**" Artemis POV**

luckily we are best sisters so I can skip the line I thought to myself.

**"Hestia POV**

Poor Perseus no one should go through this especially not him,

Hopefully he will call me mother but though I will butter both Athena and Annabeth.

"**Zeus POV**

Silence I thundered (bad pun) I smirked when all attention was on me.

Since we have discussed what needed to be discussed you are all dismissed.

also Athena would you be so kind and Tell the camps what have happened?

I told her.

**"Athena POV**

Looks like I am having hands full I thought

Yes dad , will but first I will go to camp Half blood so I can tell Percy the news. I told them while laughing internally seeing how they hoped I wouldn't start there

**" Zeus and Hera POV**

Damn I hoped she wouldn't start there, we simultaneously thought oh well we are still getting Percy, we both smirked internally. after we are the King and Queen of Olympus. Don't worry Perseus. Mommy and Daddy is coming we both thought

**"Hades and Persephone POV**

Hades Percy Jackson is going to be our son, Persephone said

Yes honey but we are going to make sure he wants us to adopt him

we can't force him since has Annabeth and Athena on his side

also drugging him is out of the question Hades said to Persephone

why she shrieked you did it to me, Yes I did and it was wrong, I want him to choose us and love us not hate us I explained.

That makes sense, so what is your plan Hades, Persephone asked.  
Tomorrow we inviting him and Annabeth out to dinner and make some small talk trying to get a feeling about what he wants in His future parents so we can have a Head jump I told her.

**" Artemis POV**

What do you give to male you want to adopt, I know man hating goddess and all

But Perseus is the exception because over and over he have proved me wrong about him, Hopefully he will pick me.

**"Apollo**

With Perce as son I would get most respect but how the hell am I going to convince him, He doesn't like strip clubs and prostitutes so what can I get him that makes him Pick me, I thought to myself.

**"Athena POV At Camp half-blood.**

Hello Percy Hello Annabeth I greeted Them, now I have some news that will be shocking so please have a seat I told them.

First, Because of all the things you have done for Olympus you are a very favored Person up there I Said. However the Reaction I saw wasn't what Expected.

Perseus All of the Gods wants to adopt you I said bluntly while waiting for his Reaction.

**"Percy POV**

What do you mean? exactly when you say all the gods I asked fearing the answer.

"Athena POV

Percy all of them wants you, Artemis Zeus Hades Hestia Apollo Hermes Demeter you all of us well except me but that is because it will make you brother to Annabeth and I know that you two dating will be extremely akward. so I am out though

So expect to be showered and Receive a lot of visitors who will woo you senseless till you pick them as their Parents including Zeus and Hera I Told him.

**"Percy POV**

I am screwed if what she tells me is exactly how it's going to be

"**Annabeth POV**

Poor Percy with all the gods wanting Him he is going to be under pressure.

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

The Boy Everyone Fought about

I don't own anything

First of all

From now on Each chapter will Focus on Percy and which god that wants to adopt. him. Athena and Annabeth will make appearence but it won't be much.

The god who has the pleasure of starting is Artemis.

Chapter 3

" Artemis POV

After I returned to the Hunt I immediately called my Lieutenant Thalia Grace.

(Milady you called, it came from Thalia) yes you are very close with Perseus aren't you ? I asked.

(Yes I am but what about? it's not a problem though is it? she asked)

No its not in fact I want you to help me I said

(with what Thalia asked) and then I told her the story about what had happened on Olympus and Poseidon and Sally Disown Perseus.

(Those two Idiots I Thought how can they do that if Poseidon wasn't a god I would hit Him)

Now Thalia as you know one my Domains is childbirth, and for Millenniums I have wanted a child I could call my but lately It has drifted to a boy.

Thalia I want your Help in getting Perseus to choose me to Adopt him are you in?

(Of course milady, in fact I am happy for the both of you I will see what I can do.

Now That's settled we are going to be at Camp Half-blood for a little so I can learn about Perseus so go and tell the girls I told Thalia.

" Percy POV

I was in Shower when suddenly Thalia I'M me,

Thals I am in the Shower can you please wait I shrieked

(Yes I know not very Manly but when suddenly a picture of your cousin shows up while you are Naked and Singing in the Shower you don't think about your actions You just scream)

Okay i'll wait oh and Kelp head she said, what I said grumpy, Nice singing she said Laughing out. Just you wait I told her. while I started putting clothes on.

I'm decent so what is so important that you interrupted a Nice shower

I said at Rainbow that showed my Cousins face.

(Well Percy I am going straight to it, milady wants to adopt you and I have promised I would help as much as I can I said to him)

Well first if she wants to, she needs to spend time with me and before she can get the permission to adopt me she has to meet the approval of Annabeth and Athena

But especially Annabeths because it would be a nightmare for me to choose between my girlfriend and mother.

(Wow you really are whipped you know that don't you? I told him with a smirk)

No but we have a deep and healthy respect for each other I told her.

But if she really wants to adopt then she has to spend some time with me

She could start with taking me out to dinner just me and her and talk about everything including your Teddy bear you can't sleep without, I said to her smirking,

(How the hell did you know this, I told him fearing the answer)

Easy I took a Nap in your Tent once and found it, Also I found your Diary, Juice stuff I might add I said laughing at her Face that were Crimson red.

(You are not telling Anyone what you saw or what you read in my Diary is that understood I said to him)

It has a price if you don't want me to tell I said smirking

( Perseus Jackson You are going to Regret if you tell anyone I told him That I Swear)

Relax Pinecone I won't Tell anybody. (Phew I thought until he said this) for A price

(Fine what will this cost me? I asked) Well how about you be my slave for a week? yes in Fact these are terms and you have to swear upon the Styx if you are agreeing.

(Fuck he got me there I thought, Fine i'll agree to your terms Percy)

Splendid. now of you go because we have better things to do I told her.

( Yes and can I tell Artemis that if she really wants to she has to spend invite you out? I asked)

Yes now hurry you wouldn't let your Mistress wait Wouldn't you I said Teasingly.

(No See you soon Kelp Head, I told him, Thing about Percy he might be a hero but he is also just a human and I don't think it will get to His head how sought after between the gods he is. He is not Stupid he just don't care about I thought)

" Artemis POV

So Thalia have you found out what I can do to get him ? I asked.

(Yes here is the terms he sat,

1: You have to spend time with him

2: You have to get Annabeth's and Athena's approval before he lets you adopt him.

3: He wants to make sure that you get along with Annabeth when he is not there

4: You Can't threaten Him, since that isn't what he wants to deal with.

Are there anything Else I asked.

( No that's about it I said)

First I have a Question why is it Important that I get Annabeth's Approval?

(She is his girlfriend and he loves her very much. If the two of you don't get along with each other even if he is not there he knows and that has happened before that he had to chose between Annabeth's his Dad. and he won't deal with that kind of crab anymore so make her a friend and you can call him Son)

Fine. call the girls we are having a meeting.

Line Break

" Later at the Hunt

Girls I have something I want to tell you, I said with Confidence

(What milady the chorus came)

As you girls know One of my domains is Childbirth.

A Couple years ago I decided that I would want a son

(Roar but milady we hate males)

I know and I wouldn't just have a son for just the fact

But someone I could love and Cherish and Hunt with I Said

and I Yesterday when I was called to a meeting at Olympus.

I Found out that Percy Jackson the hero and savior,

Well His Parents disowned him which means that he is now Looking for new Parents.

after I had told what he had been through many of the girls Sobbed.

So I decided that Tomorrow we are going to Camp Half blood and I will try to Get Percy to Chose me but I need your girls help I said

( What can we do milady, we aren't used to helping in these kind of situations, Phoebe asked) Well we can spend some time with him Make him a friend to all of us which in the end will be easier for him when he has to Choose.

So are you with me? I asked the Hunters.

(Yes of milady yes we are, give Perseus a new home it came in a almost choir.

" The Next day- Percy POV

_**Knock Knock Knock**_, it sound on my door while I was showering.

I am in The shower I shouted, _**Knock Knock Knock**_, it came again.

Alright I'm coming I wrapped a towel around my waist, and muttering

who the hell is knocking? didn't they hear me. I thought

_**Knock Knock Knock**_, Jeese I thought someone is impatient, when I opened the door.

Fuck were the first word I thought, when I saw who stood outside my door.

_A Certain Twelve year old with Auburn hair and silver piercing eyes who judged you before you even knew what you had done._

Lady Artemis what can I do for I said bowing feeling humiliated because I was half naked in front of the Man-Hating Goddess.

( first I'm sorry I didn't hear you I said to him, Secondly no need to bow. its weird and I hate it. just don't tell Zeus okay I told him)

okay milady, I told while getting up, oh and please come in I said in frightened voice.

(You have a lovely cabin I told him, it was a little funny seeing how afraid he is

Perseus I am going to cut to the chase, I want to adopt you but Athena was a little very with the details, so I want to know what I can do to make you choose me I said)

Uhm Lady Artemis ( Please Perseus Just Artemis okay I said to him) okay I said still wary about the man hating goddess, why would you want to adopt me? I mean I am a guy and I am planning on having kids of my own so you can't really castrate me if I am your son I asked.

( Perseus I am not going to Castrate you, in fact since you are planning on having kids you will see me a lot since I am also the Goddess of childbirth I said.

But the reason why I want to adopt you is, ever since you held the sky for me,

I realized that I wanted a child of my own, but as you know virgin goddess, I said blushing, but that made me realize I wanted you as my son, In fact you have proved me and Zoe wrong, There is one male that aren't too bad I said blushing)

Who is that male you are talking about? I asked her not having a clue

(Oh dear now I understand the nickname Seaweed brain I thought

Perseus it's you that are that male, Zoe said to me that you weren't too bad and if she had to marry a Male you will the only one she would allow to touch her)

Okay I said to Artemis still not grasping why on earth she would want a Male 19 year old boy as Son, and said boy who had a girlfriend.

Lady Artemis I guess you know what Poseidon and Sally did,

Yes the truth is I need a new Parent/parents not only a motherly figure also fatherly.

I guess that Athena told the rules for this adoption thing if you will, I said

(Yes she did mention a few things ,vague though I said to Percy)

Well you have a week to spend with me and Annabeth.

And you can start with inviting me to a dinner just so we can learn more about each other, Than we already know I said to Artemis.

(Artemis POV)

Very well Perseus tonight we are going to dinner, what would you like to eat?

(I know a wonderful little Restaurant where they have the most delicious food you can Imagine, I told her, also Artemis please just call me Percy) Very well Percy be camp border at 18:30 because we are having dinner tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The Boy everyone fought about

Chapter 4

" Later at dinner:

So Percy please tell me about your childhood, Artemis said.

Well I grew up with Sally and Gabriel Ugliano (Smelly Gabe) and it was a Chaotic time in my life, even though I had a home I grew up at Boarding schools around New York and at one point there was talk about me going to live with my grandmother in England.

Do you mean Rhea, Artemis asked? Well no my grandmother on Sally's side

and please try to guess her name you are going to laugh I told her.

What is it? I asked him looking with pleading eyes,

It is Artemis yes My mortal grandmother on Sally's side is Artemis Furlong the eight. I told her,

(Artemis POV)

So Percy's grandmother and I are namesakes, how funny is that I thought.

Ha ha ha you're right its funny I told him, giving him a smile,

So Percy I know it's none of my business but how is your Relationship with Annabeth? I asked.

It's going really great, we have talked about the future about marriage and Kids, he said. while I listened passionately about it.

Well since you are no longer associated to Poseidon, I think that getting Athena's Approval will be much easier.

Oh why is that he asked? Percy Athena never had anything against you. However she has a deep hatred for Poseidon and Triton and Amphitrite I told him.

but please tell me why has she much against them all? every time I ask no one's giving me the story He said.

Well as you know Poseidon and Athena fought over Athens, Yes

but the story goes deeper the thing Athena used to adore her Uncle because he was like a father figure to Her, he would always play with her when she was younger and take her out to see the world. But he is also extremely arrogant and petty,

So when he lost Athens to her, instead of congratulate her He called her a bitch but it didn't end there though soon Triton started harassing her children to the extinct that some committed suicide, and Amphitrite just didn't care about to what extinct Triton and Poseidon went and since they have hated each other and when you showed up and proved to Annabeth how you really are she just lost it for a little because you proved her wrong in her assumptions about the children of Poseidon.

Line Break

Well thank you Artemis I really needed to learn all that.

You're welcome Percy now please tell what are you looking for in Mother and Father figure.

Well I'll start with the mother Figure I said

1: someone who is kind to me and my girlfriend, and accept me as who I am.

2: Someone I can come to with any issue I might face. and

3: Someone who my girlfriend can trust and get help and won't Judge her

4: Someone who will say I love just because you are you.

That's what I look for in Mother figure

My father figure is something else

1: A Kind person with funny side

2: Someone who be kind to my mother

3: Someone who make me Laugh and happy and make me want to hang with him.

The Reason why is because Sally up to the point when she and Paul got Serious she were madly in Love with Poseidon and I hated that because it meant we both hurt.

I said sadly.

Hey hey Cheer Percy Don't look at all of this in a negative way, Yes Sally is a good woman and were a good mother and Poseidon is Poseidon but when they severed their ties It opened a new world for you with Bigger and better opportunities.

What do you mean I asked her?

Well the Ancient laws prevent us Gods to have interaction with our children but if we adopt other demigods who aren't ours we can have all the time in the world with them so you can finally get the Mother and Father you always deserved.

Thank you Artemis I said to her smiling feeling a little better

So what else do you have in store for me Arty? I said grinning

First Perseus, I don't like the name Arty so please stop secondly

I thought we should go watch a movie and then I get you back to camp

How does that sound ? I asked a little nervous

Artemis I am very happy to go to the movies but may I offer an advice

Movie and dinner is usually dates I said laughing. Oh I didn't know that Artemis extremely red from blushing. It's alright milady. how about we see a movie with Annabeth that way I can see how the two of you act around each other That is an Idea Perseus I said to him. Oh and Artemis don't call me Perseus it makes me feel old I said to her. Fine

"back at camp:

Ok Percy may I see your cabin? I have never seen other than my cabin of course.

Sadly I can't Poseidon don't want anyone in his cabin in fact he has given me a couple of weeks to get my stuff out and after that, He will kill me if I ever enter His cabin again. But just wait while I find a couple of movies.

okay Percy I will wait out here Artemis said.

**" Percy POV**

Hello Percy a voice suddenly greeted him as he entered Cabin 13

Hello who is there he said while grabbing riptide. Relax Percy the voice said

it is me Aphrodite, the voice said.

Oh hello Aphrodite and why did you break into Poseidon's cabin.

I asked her. Well the truth is that I recently learned that you no longer have Parents

I have given it much Thought and I really want you in my Life Percy I said but since you are with Annabeth I have decided That I will Try to let you choose me as Mother and Both Hephaestus and Ares will be more than happy to have you as a Son so what do you say.

"**Percy POV**  
(This is seriously freaking me out first Artemis and now Aphrodite I Thought.

Well Aphrodite have you heard the rules? Yes I have she told me.

this week its Artemis who has to prove to me and Annabeth and Athena why I should pick her but you can have next week if You want I said fearing a little,

The gods and Goddess have bad temper I thought.

Yes Percy I would love to have you next week she smiling so brightly that if she weren't a goddess her face would crack. Ok see you Monday I said to her

" Aphrodite's POV

Percy Jackson you will Be my boy before you know it and you will have many Lovers that I know, I thought smiling at the Idea that Percy would be my son

Read and Review


End file.
